


Don’t Stop Me Now

by KittiePhanatic



Series: Never Tear Us Apart [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mild Gore, Pre-Canon, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Recreational Drug Use, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiePhanatic/pseuds/KittiePhanatic
Summary: A fic of the Hargreeves kids when they were thirteen to seventeen years old.  Loosely based on the series of flashbacks throughout Season One, and excerpts from Vanya's autobiography.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is the "other" fic I have been working on, besides the current one (Memory Bound). My initial UA fic, "The Ties That Bind," will eventually be included in this series.
> 
> Credit for interpretation of Vanya's autobiography comes from https://beanhargreeves.tumblr.com/post/182868535385/the-umbrella-academy-excerpts-from-reginald
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr; same username. (KittiePhanatic)

"Number Five! You haven’t been excused! Come back here!"

Completely disregarding his father’s command, Number Five tore out the front doors of the Umbrella Academy mansion. He raced up the street, eager to prove Sir Reginald Hargreeves wrong.

A flick of his hands and a flash of blue, and the scene was filled with brightly-dressed people. "Not ready, my ass," Five muttered in awe and pride, barely acknowledging the sudden warmth of sun against his back. Another jump into snowy weather; yuck, too cold, but Five didn’t care. This was _ so cool! _

One more jump, and…

Five abruptly halted as he saw the massive fires. The smoke. The rubble. Frantically, he looked around. Not a living person in sight.

He quickly turned and raced back toward the Academy, ignoring the smoke that was burning his lungs. He quickly made it to the front of his home, which was also burning away.

"_ Vanya! Ben! Dad! ANYONE!!! _"

Five had to get back to 2002. He had to warn his family about this! They had to stop this! He clenched his fists and tried to make the jump.

His hands glowed; aside from that, nothing. He tried again. "_ Come ON!!! _" And again.

Five dropped his hands. "Shit," he cried as he dropped to his knees, staring tearfully ahead at the ruined home and ruined world that had now become his new reality.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vanya! Wake up!" Five shook her in her darkened bedroom.

"What?" Vanya mumbled. "What time is it?"

"It’s a little after one in the morning," Five said. "And it’s our birthday! We’re all gonna sneak out to Griddy's Doughnuts." He talked of the establishment that was open twenty-four hours.

Vanya threw her covers off and sat up, stretching. "You know, technically, our official birthday isn’t until noon, UTC. We still have a few hours before that in our own time zone."

"Yeah, but Dad will be awake by then. Come on, it’s our thirteenth birthday!

Vanya put a coat on over her pajamas and tiptoed with Five through the hallway and down the stairs where Luther, Diego and Allison all were waiting in the foyer.

"Ben went to wake up Klaus," Luther told them. "He’s been a little hard to wake up since he’s started sneaking Dad’s liquor into his room at night."

"Yeah, what’s up with that?" Allison wondered.

Luther shrugged. "Dad says he’s starting to become more resistant to training. Not sure why."

"But, if Dad’s getting ready to send us on our first mission, Klaus  _ needs _ to be more compliant," Allison pointed out.

"They’re coming," Diego watched Ben walk down the steps with Klaus, who was staggering. "Jesus, Klaus!" Diego whispered. "How much did you drink?"

"Not a lot," Klaus slurred. "I’m still a lightweight."

"Keep your voice down," Luther whispered. "You’ll wake Dad up, and we’ll all get punished on our birthday."

"Let’s get out of here," Five said.

As they walked several blocks to Griddy's, Luther asked, "So, who brought money? Who even  _ has _ money?"

"Me!" Klaus sang as he pulled out a wad of bills. A couple of them fell to the sidewalk and Ben scrambled to retrieve them.

"Would you be careful!" Ben snapped at Klaus. "Where did you get all this money, anyway?"

"I have my ways," and Klaus did. What the other siblings didn’t know was that Klaus stole the money out of an envelope in Sir Reginald's desk drawer, and that a lot of that money had already been used to buy weed from a teenage dealer at the local high school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Vanya wondered aloud to Five after their order was taken at Griddy's. Five had also ordered one for Klaus to sober him up.

"Since today," Five answered. 

"Whaaat?" Allison chuckled at him as the waitress returned with Number Four and Five's coffees.

"Well, turning thirteen is kind of a rite of passage, so I figured I’d commemorate." Five said as he took a sip. "Hey, not bad!"

They stayed for about an hour, devouring doughnuts. Vanya was enjoying this time with her siblings. Their birthday was the only time she spent the entire day with them as their father was at least generous enough to not make them do any training.

The waitress cut Five off after his sixth cup of coffee. Klaus drank two, and between that and the doughnuts he was starting to rejoin the land of the living.

_ Land of the living. Ironic. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_ "Numbers One through Three, and Numbers Five and Six, you will perform your usual training for this day of the week." Sir Reginald Hargreeves stood in front of the six children in mid-1998. He looked at Klaus. "Number Four, you will begin the first in a series of special trainings. How long these last depends on your compliance and ability to enhance your potential." _

_ Ten minutes later, Sir Reginald parked the car at the nearby cemetery. "W-w-what is this?" Klaus wondered fearfully as Sir Reginald yanked him out of the car. _

_ "Number Four, you are behaving like Number Two." Sir Reginald took his adopted son's hand and marched across the cemetery. "Number Two has a speech impediment that we are working to correct. You, however, are stuttering because you are afraid. You MUST get rid of this weakness. That’s why we are doing this." _

_ They approached the mausoleum. Sir Reginald unlocked the door. To Klaus' intense horror he was shoved inside among many smelly, rotting corpses. "DADDY!!!" _

_ "I’ll be back to inspect your progress later." With that, Sir Reginald slammed the door shut and Klaus heard the key turn in the lock. _

_ Klaus cowered in the corner, not wanting to face any of the bodies. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. _

_ "Klaus." _

_ Startled, Klaus looked up to see a ghostly figure rise from its corpse in its same missing arm, leg, and eye. Another one with an entirely charred body joined that first ghost. Soon more followed. _

_ "Klaus!Klaus!Klaus!Klaus!Klaus!Klaus!Klaus!Klaus!!!!" The ghosts all screamed. _

_ "OH, MY GOD!" Klaus screamed back. He covered his ears and closed his eyes, but he could still see them, and hear them. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!" _

_ Of course, no one but the ghosts heard him. _

_ Klaus had no idea how much time had passed before he heard the keys rattle against the door. Klaus quickly wiped his tears away and tried to keep a straight face. Hopefully Daddy would think that Klaus had gotten over his fear of ghosts. He never wanted to experience something so traumatic, ever again. _

_ Sir Reginald opened the door. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Number Four."  _

_ "Can I go now?" Klaus pleaded. _

_ "Have you overcome your fear of the dead?" Klaus tried maintaining a straight face, but he could tell his father saw through him. "You must become the master of your own life, Number Four, or it will become the master of you." _

_ "Please! I wanna go home!" _

_ "Three more hours!" _

_ "No! Don’t leave me!" Klaus begged as Sir Reginald slammed the door again. "DAD!!!" He screamed while not being able to hear his own voice among that of the ghosts. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Grace made everyone their favorite meals for dinner in celebration of their birthday. Therefore, Vanya had a grilled cheese sandwich, Klaus enjoyed waffles, Luther devoured ten hot dogs, and Five had his usual peanut-butter-and-marshmallow sandwich. They all ate at the dining-room table in silence, as usual.

After their meals, Sir Reginald called Numbers One through Six into his study. "Children," he announced. "I have decided that as you have just become of age, you all are ready for missions. Enjoy the remainder of your day. Tomorrow I will send you to fight a crime somewhere in this city."


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, the very next day, sometime after one in the afternoon, an alarm went off in the house. "Children!" Sir Reginald bellowed in the hallway. "This is your indicator that you are needed on a mission! Numbers One through Six, report to my study at once!"

Within one minute they all rushed in and stood tall and unsmiling before him, dressed in their uniforms and Domino masks. Ten minutes later they were dropped off outside the Capital West Bank, where an armed robbery was in process.

First, Allison rumored the ringleader to shoot his friend in the foot. Luther plunged through the glass ceiling and threw another assailant out the window. Diego exclaimed, "Guns are for sissies! Real men throw knives," as he threw two which changed trajectory midair and hit another target. Five zapped on the countertop across from the ringleader; when he attempted to shoot, Five jumped to the other side. "That’s one bad-ass stapler!" Five said about the object the assailant was how holding. Five grabbed the man's wrist and made him bash himself in the head with it, knocking him out cold.

Finally, outside the vault, Ben looked at Luther. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Come on, Ben," Luther urged him. "There’s more guys in the vault." Klaus nodded in agreement, having learned this from the ghosts of the robbers' past victims.

Ben sighed. "I didn’t sign up for this." He reluctantly went in and did his thing, taking out the remaining assailants with his tentacles. Covered in blood, he came back out. "Can we go home now?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vanya stood with her father on the rooftop of their home as Sir Reginald observed the scene across town through his binoculars. "Why can’t I go play with the others?"

"We’ve been through this before, Number Seven," Sir Reginald said without taking his eyes off his other children. "I’m afraid there’s just nothing special about you."

Vanya's heart sank as she dropped her gaze. "Oh."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Almost immediately after the six siblings emerged from the bank, word of this live television coverage hit all media outlets throughout the state. While police assessed the damage to the bank, a massive amount of reporters converged at the scene. Sir Reginald sent Vanya to do her studies and headed to the bank, ready for his group of Academy children and himself to become world-famous.

Half an hour later he stood before the cameras, ready to make a public statement.

"Our world is changing. Has changed. There are some among us with abilities far beyond the ordinary; I have adopted six such children. I give you the inaugural class of the Umbrella Academy!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Within that week, more things changed. They went on two more missions, and their mother was in the process of making combat suits for all of them to wear on missions, instead of their uniforms. However, the most unpleasant aspect of their identities took place that Friday night. The six children would have an Umbrella Academy insignia tattooed on their wrists.

Vanya observed the scene in the foyer from the stairs. She watched as Klaus, and then Allison, receive their tattoos. As Klaus tearfully comforted an also sobbing Allison, Diego tensed up as he himself was getting tattooed; while Luther, Five and Ben dreadfully waited their turn. Vanya saw Mom attempt to take Diego's hand, only for him to yank it away; Mom stepped back to a very disapproving Sir Reginald, who afterward simply took his cane and walked out of the room.

Vanya took a felt pen and drew the same insignia on her wrist. She knew this had to be painful for her siblings, but right then all that she cared about was that she was not included in this process. Once again, she was left out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once everyone had cleared the downstairs, Klaus sneaked into the bar and took another bottle of scotch. He needed a drink after that ordeal. He raced up the stairs and into his room. He made it.

After taking two large chugs, there was a knock on Klaus' door. He quickly shoved the bottle under his bed. "Who is it?"

Allison opened the door with a bottle of nail polish. "Hey, Klaus."

"Hey." Now Klaus wished he had a breath mint. Allison wanted to paint his nails, meaning she would sit directly across him and probably smell alcohol on him. But he never turned down an opportunity for a nail session from his "big sister."

"Thanks for what you did after I got my tattoo," Allison smiled at him. "For comforting me even though you were in as much pain."

Klaus smiled back. "It’s okay, sis. You’re welcome."

Allison held up her nail polish. "How about it? Full manicure and pedicure?"

Already, Klaus was beginning to feel warm and relaxed. At the same moment, he came up with an angle. Trying to speak clearly, he said, "Sure. Lemme go pee first, so there’s no interruption."

Along with taking care of stated business, Klaus quickly brushed his teeth. Meanwhile, Allison headed back to her bedroom, where she had told Klaus to meet her when he was done; on the way, she collided with Luther, who was exiting his own bedroom. "Sorry," he said.

Allison's heart skipped a beat. She had actually made physical contact with Number One. Accidentally, of course; but still. "Uh, I’m sorry," she quickly blurted out. "It was my fault."

Just then Klaus approached them. "Okay, I’m ready," he said to Allison.

Allison detected a subtle slurring in Klaus' speech. She knew he had probably been drinking, in this case as a means of coping with what they all had just endured. She did not care about that; while part of her motive for this nail session was indeed gratitude toward Klaus, she also wanted to ensure that he would not drink too much. Aside from any punishment Klaus might receive from their dad if he got completely plastered, Allison was mostly concerned about her brother’s health.

Luther, however, eyed Klaus suspiciously.

"What?" Klaus smirked at Luther.

"You’ve been drinking. Again."

"Bullshit!" Klaus replied smugly.

Standing next to Klaus, Allison got a slight whiff of Klaus' minty-fresh toothpaste. Sure enough, Luther stepped closer to Klaus. "Brushing your teeth when bedtime isn’t for a couple more hours?"

Klaus snorted. "So what? You know how much shit Dad's given me about dental crap after that accident!"

Back in May Klaus had stumbled down the stairs wearing their mother’s heels, resulting in a broken jaw. For eight weeks it was wired shut and Klaus had to suck pureed food through a straw. It was the quietest eight weeks ever in the Academy.

"Yeah, right," Luther quickly stormed inside Klaus' bedroom.

"HEY!" Klaus yelled at Luther for his intrusiveness, as Luther looked around the room before pulling up Klaus' bedsheets, revealing the liquor bottle under the bed.

Luther pulled out the bottle and held it up to Klaus. "_This _ is why you’re starting to screw up in your trainings." He looked at both Klaus and Allison. "And we can’t afford to have him screw up on missions because he’s loaded." 

"So _ what?_" Klaus whined. "I need a fucking drink after _ that _ordeal tonight." He held up his bandaged wrist.

"Big deal," Luther retorted. "We _ all _ got them. You don’t see the rest of us running for a fix."

_ You have no fucking clue what Dad actually puts me through, _ Klaus thought to himself. However, he knew that if he had brought up Dad’s "special training sessions" now, Luther would just say the same as their father: Klaus was weak and a sissy for being afraid, unlike the rest of his siblings, like whom Klaus had wanted to become --- strong and fearless.

Luther eyed the nail polish in Allison's hands. "And so, you want to reward Klaus by painting his nails?!"

Allison looked at Luther, and the disappointment in his eyes. Luther, the Academy's Number One, and to whom Allison had always looked up; however, since hitting puberty within the past few months, Allison's feelings toward Luther extended beyond her admiration toward him as her brother --- or even as a brother, period. She wasn't supposed to feel this way toward a brother, even if they were adopted, right? Yet, from what she had read in books and magazines about "normal" families, Allison's was certainly anything but. The Umbrella Academy was a boarding school setting, not that of a family, Allison justified. However, she knew that Luther never saw it the same way, and that pleasing their "father" --- or dictator, rather --- was Luther's top priority. 

"Well," Allison stammered, "Klaus was really good with me after I got my tattoo." She looked at Luther for approval at her justification of Klaus' behavior. While Allison had indeed been grateful for Klaus' empathy, she had also wished that Luther had been the one comforting her. But Luther was too willing to please his father than show affection, something Sir Reginald despised.

Luther hesitated, and then again he looked at both Allison and Klaus. "Okay. Because of that, Klaus should paint your nails. But, I think that Klaus should be sober until at least after our next mission; and if he is, you can give him whatever manicure and pedicure he wants then."

Allison was relieved that Luther had made no comment about Klaus having his nails done in the first place. Klaus' accident with their mother’s heels was Klaus' initial sign that he would not grow up to become the "traditional male" whom their father had aspired of all the Hargreeves boys. She looked at Klaus. "Is that okay with you?"

Klaus shrugged, the alcohol already having made him numb enough not to care too much. "Sure." He knew that he would never hold out long enough to get the stated reward in return. He followed Allison to her bedroom to at least provide her with the treatment he would never receive back, while Luther returned the liquor to their father’s cabinet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two hours later, Grace rounded up all seven children and brought them to their father’s office. Their mother rapped on the office door before opening it to their father, who as usual was scribbling in his red hardcover journal. "The children are ready for bed, sir. They wanted to say goodnight."

Sir Reginald did not lift his head as he continued furiously writing.

Mom broke the silence with a forced cheerful order, "Okay! Time for bed now, kids!"

Instantly, Klaus and Vanya turned their backs and marched away; Diego scooted next to Klaus while Five rolled his eyes at their father and followed the others. Luther placed his hand on Ben's shoulder as the other two departed, leaving Allison standing alone staring at her father.

"Come along now, Allison," Grace clamped her hands on Allison's shoulders. "Your father’s busy."

"He’s always busy," Allison glared at her father once more before turning away herself. She wanted so badly to use her power on her father --- to make him love her, and appreciate her. However, when Allison was younger, she had tried rumoring her dad to buy her a toy she desired, or for anything else she wanted, only for her father to interrupt, preventing her powers to work on him. Back then, he had warned her never to use her powers on her family; Reginald would be able to tell, and Allison would face some sort of harsh consequences as a result.

As Allison headed toward her bedroom, she heard sobbing from Ben's room, and then Luther's voice: "Ben, I’m sorry. That’s just how Dad is. But I know he’s proud of how far you’ve come --- your willingness to use your powers on missions, even though I know you hate using them." Allison heard more sniffling from Ben before Luther continued, "Hey, if it matters, _ I’m _proud of you."

"Thanks, Luther," Ben quivered.

Luther emerged from Ben's room moments later. Allison followed Luther to his own room. "Is Ben okay?" Allison stood under the doorway.

Luther sat at his desk and began working on his model rocket ship. "Yeah. Like all of us, Ben needs to realize how busy Dad is."

Allison nodded, trying to think of something she could say that would interest Luther more than the object on his desk.

Luther glanced at his object before looking back at Allison. "Do you need anything?" He asked, seemingly impatiently.

Before she could think further, Allison walked inside his room. "Yeah, I do, actually."

Luther kept his curious eyes on Allison as she drew in a breath, before doing something she had never considered before now.

"I heard a rumor that you are in love with me."

Allison watched Luther's eyes glow white for a single moment before returning to their blue color. Luther looked once more at his model rocket before eyeing Allison longingly.

"Time for bed, children!" Grace called from the hallway.

Allison smiled at Luther's unusual loving gaze back at her. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Number One," Allison said happily as she left Luther's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanya was about ten minutes practicing her music on the violin that her father had purchased from a pawn shop five years ago, when she heard her father’s voice over the intercom. "Numbers One through Six, report to the living room at four-thirty!"

Vanya looked at her clock radio. Fifteen minutes away. She assumed that they were going on yet another mission. She continued playing until she eventually heard the scrambling of feet as her siblings raced down the stairs. She closed her music box and set her violin down on her chair. Then she headed out of her room herself.

However, Dad didn’t have them assembled on the couches while he stood looming over them, barking his usual orders to his team of superheroes. He instead had them line up against the wall as he stood behind a camera. "Stand up straight, every one of you!"

_ They’re taking a family portrait without me? _ Vanya swallowed the lump in her throat as she called out: "Dad? You forgot me."

"I did not," Sir Reginald kept his eyes on his other subjects as he responded to Vanya. Then to the others, "No smiles, eyes ahead! Quickly, now!"

The other siblings dared not take their eyes off the camera as Vanya repeated, "Dad!"

"No talking. Stand still."

"_Dad!_" Vanya tried once more before giving up. She was once again left out of something. Her throat burned and her eyes stung as she ran up the stairs back to her room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on Vanya's door. "Vanya?" She heard Five call out.

Vanya wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come in, Five.

Five opened the door and walked in cautiously, sitting next to Vanya on the bed. "That was pretty ballsy of Dad," he said after a few seconds.

Vanya looked at Five; if she didn’t know better, Five appeared to be empathetic. That was rare of him. She took advantage of it. "It’s not fair, Five! Why do I always get left out of everything?"

Five sighed. _ How do I tactfully explain to my sister that she’s left out of everything because she’s ordinary? _ Tact was to Five as oil was to water --- or for a more personal take, as Luther was to Diego. So he tried a different angle. "Hey, at least you don’t have to go through hours of training every day."

"But you _ like _ the training," Vanya pointed out. "So do Luther and Diego."

"True, I do like it because I’m the best at it," Five said with no sense of humbleness. "Luther just wants to become Sir Reginald Hargreeves 2.0, and Diego just wants to outdo Luther. Although," Five admitted, "Diego's also been a real help to teaching me some of his knife-throwing techniques. Allison likes the Martial Arts aspect because she can beat up any guy. But both Klaus and Ben, they hate their powers. Maybe it’s just the proverbial 'grass being greener on the other side.' I always say that the greener grass is either astroturf, or over the septic tank."

Vanya chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you’re right."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the middle of the night, everyone was jarred awake by the shrill of the alarm bell and the flashing red light --- the indications that the Umbrella Academy was needed. Vanya held her pillow over her head as the other six siblings scrambled to get dressed in their combat uniforms and rushed to their father’s office.

It took about forty-five minutes for Vanya to fall back asleep.

Later that day, she approached her father, who was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. "Your siblings may be on this mission longer than usual," Sir Reginald said. "So, as you wait, be prepared to do your studies on your own. Do you understand?" 

Next to him was the family heirloom violin in its case. Vanya didn’t know from whom or where it came, other than when Vanya had first started learning to play, he mentioned he might let her have it some day.

Without waiting for her to answer, Sir Reginald concluded, "Very well."

Vanya took a breath. "My studies pertain to music." She looked again at the violin. "I wonder if I could borrow it."

"Take it, and go." Her father never looked up from his newspaper.

Vanya carefully collected the violin and its case and walked up the stairs. She saw Grace sitting in her chair amidst the numerous paintings. "Mom!" Vanya beamed as she sat down next to her Android robot mother. She pulled the violin out. "He's finally letting me play it."

Grace placed her hands on Vanya's shoulders. "Congratulations, dear! I’m so proud of you."

Vanya looked at the violin with pride. "It’s beautiful, isn’t it?"

"Yes it is, Vanya," Grace smiled.

"I will learn to play it," Vanya said with determination. "I’m going to be extraordinary."

"Put your whole heart into it, dear, and I promise that one day you will be."

Vanya beamed back at Grace --- her mother. She who had been programmed by a dictator father, but through the years she seemed to have started developing a personality of her own. Vanya hoped that was the case, and that along with Pogo and Five, her mother loved Vanya as well.

Vanya spent the remainder of the day playing the violin in her room. That evening the other siblings returned, and Vanya learned why they had been gone so long: their mission had been to save the Eiffel Tower. Yes, _ the _ Eiffel Tower. They had gone to France. Vanya had never been outside the United States (other than the couple of days she had lived in Russia when she was first born), and her siblings got to go to the city that she had always wanted to visit.

As it got close to bedtime, Vanya placed her violin and music book back on her desk chair. She was really satisfied with how her piece sounded on this wonderful new-to-her violin. Hopefully in a few days she could play it for Five.

By a few days, it was too late.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"_During extreme weather conditions, a climber must possess the will to determine when evacuation is inevitable,_" the voice droned from the record being played on the phonograph, as Grace rang the dinner bell. All seven children marched down the chairs and stood around the table. Sir Reginald walked in and simply said, "Sit!"

They all grabbed their seats simultaneously. From the foot of the table, Vanya watched Luther, sitting closest to Dad (of course) flirting with Allison who sat across from him. (Vanya had just recently started noticing this 'different' form of interaction between the two.) Next to Allison, Klaus was discreetly rolling a joint; while across from Klaus, Diego carved his chair armrest with one of his knives. On Klaus' opposite side sat Ben, reading a book; while next to Diego, Five looked perturbed.

Suddenly, Five stabbed the dining-room table with his dinner knife.

"Number Five!" Sir Reginald's eyebrows shot up.

"I have a question," Five smirked at their father.

"Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes! You are interrupting Herr Carlson!"

Five pushed his chair back and shot up to his feet. "I want to time-travel!"

"No!" Sir Reginald bellowed, as the other siblings sat in awkward silence, continuing to eat.

"But I’m ready!" Five insisted. "I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said!" He blinked from his side of the table to his father’s. "See?"

"A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel," Sir Reginald objected. "One is like sliding along the ice; the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water, and reappearing as an acorn." He lifted his glass of red wine and drank from it.

Five stare dumbfoundedly at his father. "Well, I don’t get it."

"Hence the reason you’re not ready."

Five looked over at Vanya. She shook her head at him. She had read her father’s book on time-travel and therefore had a bit of understanding of the dangerous risks involved with such a feat. In the pit of her stomach, however, she felt sick, knowing that Five was too stubborn to listen to either her or their father.

Sure enough, Five looked at their father with determination. "I’m not afraid," he gritted his teeth.

"Fear isn’t the issue," their dad argued. "The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable. Now, I forbid you to talk about this any longer!"

Within a minute, Five tore out of the room.

"Number Five! You haven’t been excused! Come back here!" Sir Reginald yelled as Five ran out the front doors.

Vanya and the other siblings stared at the doors, expecting, hoping, that Five would soon re-enter through them. 

Sir Reginald simply picked back up his utensils and resumed eating. The others slowly did as well, except for Vanya, who remained staring at the doors, feelings of dread building within herself at each passing moment. Five never came back. 

Later that night Vanya fixed Five a peanut-butter-and-marshmallow sandwich, and she left Five's bedroom lights on as she placed his favorite sandwich next to his door. She looked around at his room: the wallpaper, the books, his wardrobe. And tears fell down her face.

She made it to her room and closed the door as the tears began falling. _ I’m never going to see you again, am I? _ Five, the only sibling who cared about her, had disappeared, more than likely for good. She sat on her bed and brought her knees to her chin.

Within a few moments, there was a knock at her door. "Vanya?" She heard Klaus say quietly.

Vanya wiped her eyes. "Come in."

Klaus entered, his green eyes somewhat bloodshot themselves, but they more so expressed concern for Vanya. "Hey," he said cautiously as he stood in the doorway. "I’m…I’m sorry, Vanya."

Vanya bit her lip as the floodgates opened. Klaus ran to her and embraced her. Vanya sobbed violently in her brother’s arms, grateful that she was wrong about one thing: while Five might never return, there was another sibling who cared about her.

Vanya did not realize then that this would be her last time seeing Klaus as the caring and empathetic boy she used to know, throughout the remainder of their childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, TV Tropes and many fans seem to believe that Five disappeared during breakfast. However, the contents on the food plates appear to be a roast meat and vegetables, and Sir Reginald is indeed drinking red wine.
> 
> I just edited my first-chapter beginning notes with this information, but I’ll also state here: hit me up under the same username (KittiePhanatic) on Tumblr! Also, because I only recently signed up (as of September, 2019), I am still learning the ropes of that site, so if anyone here can give me pointers, such as where to find prompt fills, etc., Klaus will get fifty hugs in return. (I wish!!! But I’ll appreciate your help, nonetheless!)


	5. Chapter 5

As the days and weeks passed, Five indeed never returned.

In the meantime, it was business as usual, per Sir Reginald Hargreeves. There were still intense daily trainings, and missions at least once per week. Luther and Diego continued to butt heads. Ben still hated his tentacles. Allison and Luther secretly pined after one another. Klaus was locked in the mausoleum once every couple of weeks for eight hours at a time.

Oblivious to most of this, Vanya remained in her room when she wasn’t being schooled along with the other siblings by Pogo and Grace. She practiced her violin for at least an hour per day, wanting to indeed become an extraordinary violinist someday.

One afternoon she played a piece for her mother.

"That was beautiful, Vanya," Mom smiled at her. "You have shown much improvement since you were given this violin."

Vanya beamed back. It was the first time she felt even remotely okay since Five had disappeared. "Thank you, Mom."

"Now, Vanya, dear, if you are heading back to your room, could you please kindly ask Diego to meet me in the sewing room? I notice his uniforms are getting snug on him, so I must take his current measurements in order to make him new ones."

Vanya deposited her violin back in her bedroom before heading to Diego's. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Diego was sitting on his bed sharpening his knives when Vanya barged in without even bothering to knock first. "Vanya! What do you  _ want?! _ " He yelled at her.

Vanya stopped abruptly, a sad look on her face.  _ Fuck you, _ he thought to her.  _ Don’t lay a fucking guilt trip on me for invading my damn privacy! _

"Well?!"

"Um," Vanya murmured, "Mom wants to take your measurements for a new uniform."

"Fine," he snapped. "Next time,  _ knock! _ Now, leave me alone!" As Vanya left, Diego yanked out his knife case from under his bed and replaced the knife. Then he shoved it back under his bed. He stood up, not wanting to deal with Grace.

Yeah, she was Grace to Diego, not Mom. She was a robot constructed by their father, saying to everyone whatever their father had programmed her to say. She was not a human being. Sure, technically, neither was Pogo; but he had been born a living creature, not constructed by another human. While the serum that their father had produced was what gave Pogo his human qualities as well, he had a naturally-created brain, and ultimately a soul. Grace was…well, different. And Diego doubted her authenticity.

Nonetheless, showing disrespect to her would get Diego punished, so he reluctantly headed to the sewing room and stood in the doorway.

"Um," Diego muttered, "Va-V-V…"  _ Goddamn stutter! _ Diego cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me?"

Grace stood up from her seat at the sewing table. "Oh, Diego, dear, is that stutter coming back?"

Diego felt his face burn. More than this impediment itself, Diego hated when other people brought it to his attention.; especially Grace, who had been trying to work with him on this.  _ Picture the word in your mind, _ she would always say. Diego figured that if Grace did possess any feelings, she was likely sick of having to deal with this about him.

He kept his mouth shut as Grace took his measurements. "I declare, you’re growing up like a weed, my dear boy."

_ I am NOT your boy!  _ Diego wanted to yell at her.  _ I don’t have a mother! Other than the woman who actually birthed me, only to sell me to Sir Reginald Hargreeves. _ But he remained quiet. Thankfully, within five minutes, he was out of there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later in the week during the morning, Vanya was again asked to retrieve a sibling, this time Allison for her father. Vanya opened Allison's door to find Allison and Luther sitting on her bed in an apparent intimate moment. They both immediately jumped from the bed. Allison screamed, "Just get  _ out! _ " as she slammed the door in Vanya's face.

Vanya's eyes stung. She felt a lump in her throat. "Uh, Dad wants to see you," she managed to croak out.

" _ Fine! _ " Allison yelled through the door. " _ But don’t you  _ ** _dare_ ** _ come in without knocking again! _ "

In that moment, Vanya snapped.

She ran to her room and pulled her backpack out from under her bed. After stuffing it full of clothes, she sneaked to the kitchen, pulled a large Ziploc bag from the shelf and filled it with Granola bars and individually-wrapped packs of string cheese. After grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, she tiptoed back to her bedroom and deposited those and her bag of snacks in her backpack. Then she thought of one more thing: her medication; she grabbed the bottle from her nightstand.

Vanya opened her bedroom window and climbed down the fire escape.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Carrying her backpack, Vanya walked several blocks from home until she approached a bus stop. She scanned the schedule posted on the outside of the shelter.  _ How am I going to get a ride? _ Vanya wondered.  _ I have no money. _ She removed her backpack and sat down, wrapping her arms around the backpack as it stood upright in her lap. She had no idea what she was going to do, as she watched the various passersby, going about their daily lives.

"Luther!" Vanya heard a woman call out, and she froze.

"What, Camille?" A man and woman, appearing to be in their forties, walked by.

Vanya let out a breath. It wasn’t her family. She was here by herself.

Suddenly she felt afraid. "I’m alone," she muttered to herself.

Vanya remained frozen to her seat under the bus stop. Did she really want to run away? She had nowhere to go. No friends, even. 

After a long while, Vanya defeatedly got up and headed home.

Instead of climbing back up the fire escape, she came in through the front door. Maybe if someone saw her backpack, they would have known that she had tried to run away.

But no one saw her. She peeked out the window to the courtyard, where she watched Luther and Diego sparring. Allison was chattering with Klaus and Ben. SVanya walked up the stairs to find Mom knitting another body suit. Dad was in his office writing in his journal. Vanya sighed as she walked down the hall to her room.

No one had noticed that she was gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Diego was in the living room when the shrill alarm erupted. He darted from the couch and ran into his bedroom to change into his body suit. He looked at his chair, figuring that his knife harness would be sitting there; it wasn’t. 

"Shit!" Diego exclaimed, and then he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

But Dad wasn’t anywhere near Diego's room, as Diego heard him yell from the hallway, " _ How will the Umbrella Academy ever be a successful crime deterrent if we can’t even leave the house on time for missions?! _ "

Diego tore out of his room and exclaimed, "Where’s my knives?!" He quickly found the harness on the bathroom floor. "Thank G-G---"  _ Shit. _ The worst time for Diego's stutter to rear its ugly head. Applying the harness, Diego went back to his room and stood in front of the mirror. "Don’t m-m-m…." Diego heard Grace compliment Vanya on her violin playing, and...shit, did Diego smell smoke?"

"Klaus!" Diego heard Grace exclaim. Did Klaus really just set fire to something in his room? "Boys will be boys," Grace said as she helped Ben adjust his zipper outside Diego's door.

"Don’t m-m…."  _ Damn it! _ No bad guy was going to take him seriously with that stutter. "Don’t m-m-m…."

Grace quickly walked in. "Remember, Diego, just picture the word in your mind."

Diego sighed. "Don’t m-muh…" he took one more breath. "Don’t move."

"You did it!" Grace beamed, taking Diego's face in her hands. "I’m so proud of you!" 

Diego felt a sense of warmth from within his heart. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was indeed proud.

"A-hem!" Diego's thoughts were interrupted as Sir Reginald stood in the doorway. Diego stood at attention as Grace --- Mom, rather --- stepped next to his father.

As Diego watched his mother follow his father down the hall, he knew from that day forward, Grace was indeed Mom to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On that day, the Umbrella Academy successfully nabbed art museum thieves. The city mayor threw them a party outside of the mansion as Sir Reginald's car arrived. As everyone started to exit the vehicle, a boy their age with a suitcase and wearing a replica of their mask and uniform jumped over the barricade and grabbed Allison. Luther ran up and pulled Allison away. "You’re not supposed to be in here," he exclaimed to the boy.

"Get back behind the barricade!" Sir Reginald ordered the boy as Luther and the others headed up the front steps. Luther opened the front door and he and Allison stepped in. After Klaus followed Ben and Diego, he left the front door open ajar and the three even-numbered brothers watched the action out front.

"It’s just…" the boy started to say, "I was born the same day as the Academy kids. I think I’m like them! I must be! I haven’t quite figured out what my power is yet; but maybe with your help, we can find out."

Sir Reginald bent down to face the kid. "You have no power. You never  _ will _ have power. Now, go home."

"Dad’s being his usual charming self," Diego muttered. Ben chuckled in response.

"No, please!" The boy begged. "I came all this way! Please don’t make me go back!"

Sir Reginald stared down at the boy through his monocle. "A little word of advice, my boy. Not everyone in this world can be powerful. Chasing something unattainable is a recipe for a lifetime of disappointment and resentment. Now, get off my property!" Sir Reginald gave the boy a shove as he turned away.

Diego and Ben quickly ran upstairs to change. Klaus watched his father enter and march up the stairs himself.

Klaus quickly grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from the cabinet.

"You’re drinking  _ again? _ " Ben looked at Klaus disappointed as Klaus entered his room.

"After that one ghost I saw there, I need it!" Klaus uncapped the lid and took a chug.

"You’re a wimp, Klaus," Ben scolded. "I hate these missions, too, but we  _ have _ to do these, for Dad."

"Ben?" Vanya stood in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe on the next mission, I can go instead of you."

Ben sighed. "To go on a mission, Vanya, you need to have a power."

Vanya dropped her gaze as she turned away, while Klaus swallowed another mouthful of Jack.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was the middle of the night as Allison brought Luther, both clad in their pajamas and coats, to Allison's makeshift tent in the attic. "I have prepared a feast." Allison presented Luther with a sandwich and soda.

"Where did you get these?" Luther was surprised at the soda, knowing that Dad didn’t allow it in the house.

"My methods must remain mysterious," Allison grinned as she and Luther sat down inside.

"Well, you’re not the only one with secrets," Luther pulled a flashlight out of his coat pocket. "Just in case." Then he smiled more brightly. "Oh, and one more thing." He pulled out a small jewelry box. "It’s--- um, it’s for you," he said nervously.

She opened the box to a locket with  _ A + L _ inscribed on the front. She beamed as she let Luther put the locket on her. "I’ll never take it off." Then she stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought one more thing." She took out a record and placed it on the phonograph. As piano music played, Allison held out her hand. "Luther Hargreeves, will you dance with me?"

"Number One! Number Three!" The two jumped at the sound of their father’s voice as he stood under the doorway. "This is highly unacceptable behavior! You both know that fun and games are restricted to Saturdays between noon and half-past noon."

"But we were just---"

"You will  _ never _ come up here again!" Sir Reginald bellowed. "Do you understand me?  _ NEVER! _ "

Luther quickly ran out of the makeshift tent and down the stairs. Allison walked slowly down the stairs and into her own room. She stood in the mirror and admired her new and very special piece of jewelry.

_ I’ll never take it off.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of the siblings at age 13. Next up are the siblings at ages 15 and 17.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide attempts and having sex while under the influence of drugs. (I updated the tags accordingly.)

It had been two years since Five had left.

Klaus awoke from another nightmare. Dad had given up sending Klaus to the mausoleum when he was thirteen-and-a-half, but the nightmares continued to plague him. He needed to go find some marijuana.

Klaus changed into street clothes and climbed down the fire escape. He walked several blocks until he saw a familiar face outside a dance club. His high-school-aged pot dealer, who likely was in college now, was talking to a couple of other guys. "Hey, Jimmy," Klaus approached the man.

"Dude!" Jimmy laughed. "Your dad finally let you out of the house?"

"Hey, Jimmy, I really need a fix, but I don’t have any money on me at the moment."

"Well, that sounds like a problem to me!" Jimmy looked at his buddies and laughed.

"Come on, man, I’ll pay you back! I promise! I just really need a hit."

Jimmy looked back at his friends, and then again to Klaus. "Maybe we could work out a deal. Come with me."

Klaus followed Jimmy to his car in the back parking lot. Jimmy unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Klaus. Klaus reluctantly sat down as Jimmy made his way outside the car to the driver's door.

After Jimmy sat down, he pulled a Sharps container out of his coat pocket. "Have you ever tried heroin?"

Klaus looked nervously at the needle inside the container. "Uh, I can’t afford---"

Jimmy pulled the needle out of the container. "First one's on me. If you like getting high, I guarantee you will love this shit. If you do, we can work something out if you don’t have any money."

So Klaus injected himself. Before long he felt a sense of euphoria he had never before known. Jimmy handed Klaus a can of beer. Klaus went through two before he blacked out.

He awoke in a room. Jimmy was in the bed next to him. Both of their clothes were off. "Shit," Klaus muttered. He had no idea where he was and needed to get home before Dad or anyone else discovered he was gone. And what exactly  _ did _ Klaus do, anyway?!

Jimmy stirred. "Well, hey, dude."

"Jimmy!" Klaus exclaimed. "Did we---"

"Never pictured you a screamer during sex," Jimmy chuckled.

_ Oh, my God. I just lost my virginity and I don’t even remember! _ Klaus tried to keep his voice steady. "Um, I need to get back home. What time is it?"

"Are you  _ shitting _ me?!" Jimmy exclaimed. "That’s all you have to say?"

Klaus looked into Jimmy's angry eyes. "Please. I’ll get in trouble."

Jimmy tore off the sheets, grabbed Klaus' clothes, and threw them out the door into the apartment complex hallway. "Figure out your own way to get home!" With that, Jimmy shoved a naked Klaus into the hallway and slammed the door.

Klaus quickly got dressed and ran outside. It was still dark as Klaus wandered around trying to figure out where he was. Fortunately, he soon spotted Griddy's Doughnuts; so he was only a few blocks from home. Tears ran down his face as he thought of what he had just done.

He managed to make it back home and back to his room before anyone would have noticed.

Jimmy was right about the heroin, though. Klaus  _ loved _ it. He hadn’t seen a ghost since he had first gotten into Jimmy's car, and the euphoria it gave him was phenomenal. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Klaus' first overdose happened two weeks before his sixteenth birthday. He had been able to get heroin on a regular basis; and of course, since he had no money, he had to pay another way. One night two of Jimmy's friends took on Klaus, and he came home with twice as much heroin --- and a bruised backside. Klaus had taken a double-dose to get rid of the pain. Then he barely remembered Ben screaming at him to stay awake. The next thing Klaus knew, he was in the infirmary with Ben by his side.

"Hey, Bentacles," Klaus said raspily.

"I told you not to call me that," Ben scolded him.

Klaus sighed. "I guess I’m in deep shit with Dad."

"Klaus!" Ben stared at him. "You almost  _ died _ from a drug overdose!"

Klaus sat up, dizzily. He removed the IV from himself. "It’s okay; I just know how much  _ not _ to take next time."

Ben looked at his brother sadly. "You’re ruining your life, Klaus."

"Dad already ruined our lives when he adopted us," Klaus tried to stand, but he stumbled and Ben caught him.

"But he’s stopped locking you in that mausoleum." Ben kept hold of Klaus until Klaus stopped wobbling. Ben was the only one who knew Dad did this to Klaus.

"I still see the ghosts, though," Klaus told Ben as an old woman with half of her face missing was screaming at him.

Klaus managed to get to his room and, to Ben's dismay, injected another line.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Klaus' second overdose happened right after New Year’s Day. The third, during the middle of summer. What the other siblings did not know was that those two were intentional; Klaus was losing his will to live.

Klaus landed in the infirmary once again during the middle of February, 2007. The next morning he heard the shrill alarm as Mom walked in.

"Am I supposed to go, too?" Klaus asked his mother wearily.

"No, Klaus. You need to rest, my dear. I’m here to take you to your room."

Klaus later awoke to again see Ben sitting over him, with his usual pained expression. "Back from your mission already?"

Ben sadly shook his head. "No, Klaus."

Klaus eyed Ben strangely. "What the hell are you talking about? You’re right here with me!"

"Number Four and Number Seven, report to the courtyard outside!" Sir Reginald bellowed over the intercom.

"Sorry, the dictator calls!" Klaus followed Vanya down the stairs and through the back door. Sir Reginald stood somberly with Luther, Diego and Allison. Allison had tears in her eyes.

"Number Four and Number Seven, I’m afraid I have some unfortunate news," Sir Reginald said as Allison began crying and Luther sadly put his arm around her.

Vanya looked at her siblings and then back at Sir Reginald. "Dad…?"

With no show of emotion, Sir Reginald said, "Number Six's life was taken during the mission." Allison cried harder.

Klaus stared at his father. "What're you talking about? I just saw him." 

"Klaus," Luther said quietly. "Stop."

"What?! He was just up in my room. Lemme go get him."

"Number Four, if you did see Number Six, you saw his ghost, I’m afraid."

Klaus stared dumbfounded at his father, and then at the other siblings. Then it hit him.  _ Ben died. My best friend is dead. _

Without another word, Klaus raced back through the house and out the front door. He ran crying for two blocks before he felt a set of hands around his shoulders. He turned to face Diego with tears flowing down his own face.

"I’m sorry, bro," Diego sobbed as he pulled Klaus against his chest and stroked his brother’s hair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They erected a statue of Ben in the courtyard. Klaus hated it. It didn’t look like Ben.

Two days after Ben's memorial their father had one more portrait taken of the four remaining Umbrella Academy kids. Two days after that, Klaus left home for good.

Allison was the next to leave, after a talent scout had approached her in the park indicating she would be perfect for a starring role in his movie. Allison might, or might not, have rumored him into saying this. Before she left, she removed the locket that she had been wearing for four years. She knew that she couldn’t rumor Luther out of loving her, as she could not override another rumor. She wanted to rumor him to come with her, but Dad would know she had done that; unfortunately, on his own, Luther had decided to stay and be loyal to Dad.

And when Sir Reginald scolded Diego a little too harshly one day, Diego lost it and told Sir Reginald to fuck off. And then Diego left.

He got a job bussing tables and rented a nearby apartment. At the apartment he kept a police radio, in case there were ever any reports about Klaus. Diego hadn’t seen Klaus since Klaus had left.

Then one day, Klaus strolled in the restaurant with a woman. Diego was elated. He guessed they were on a date. Diego told Klaus when his shift would end and they could spend some time together.

Klaus was waiting for Diego outside. "Hey, D," he smiled.

Diego wrapped Klaus in a bear hug.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Diego had wanted Klaus to live with him, but Klaus admitted he was really into heroin and didn’t want to screw over the only living sibling who cared about him.

"Well, just be careful," Diego said. "But at least promise me one thing."

"Wazzdat?" 

Diego placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders. "Hang out with me on our birthday."

And on October 1, 2007, Diego and Klaus did just that. Klaus was still high, but at least he was safe that night.


	7. Epilogue

Five had stared at the burnt remains of his home for several hours before wearily stumbling around the wasteland. He pulled a newspaper out of a box. The date read, _ April 1, 2019. _ So that was when the world ended.

He spent days wandering around the ruins. He found a sign for Gimble Brothers Department Store and met Delores, who would become Five's sole companion.

He continued onward, and after a while something caught his attention.

An eye was staring at him. 

The eye was held by a hand buried in rubble. Five quickly ran to the glass eye and grabbed it. He removed the rubble to find the body of a dirty-blond man in his late twenties. Five soon found three more bodies, and to his dismay the body he assumed was Klaus had the Umbrella Academy tattoo on his wrist. Along with Klaus, Five spotted Luther, Diego and Allison. He couldn’t find Vanya or Ben. Okay, so Vanya didn’t have powers, so she wouldn’t have tried fighting whoever was responsible; but what about Ben?

It wasn’t until Five got to the Argyle Library and found Vanya's autobiography, _ Extra Ordinary: My Life As Number Seven, _ that Five learned that Ben had died on a mission. Luther himself had almost died on a mission in 2012; but otherwise, he was still following orders. Allison was a famous actress, and Diego was a professional boxer and a vigilanté. Klaus was still Klaus.

Five started reading books on time travel. Someday he would figure out how to get back, and he and what was remaining of his family would fight this.

At least, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it with this fic!
> 
> As I stated before, this fic is part of a series in which my fic " The Ties That Bind" will eventually be included. Between this and that, I plan to write another fic of the siblings at age 24-5, after Vanya's autobiography is published and while Luther is on the moon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
